masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Liara T'Soni/Unique Dialogue
On occasion when Liara is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Liara will voice her opinions. *On Feros, when Gavin Hossle tells of the danger in recovering his data, Liara says, "People are quick to assume we enjoy being in hazardous situations." *During the mission to Noveria: **While talking to Lorik Qui'in about Matriarch Benezia, Qui'in will comment on Benezia's outfit and the reaction it had with the younger males. If Liara is present, she will state that young males have an unhealthy obsession with the asari. **If Alestia Iallis is questioned about Matriarch Benezia while Liara is in your party, Alestia will rudely suggest that Liara should answer the question instead. **When talking with Mira about activating the neutron purge, Liara also urges Shepard to be careful and read any controls before pressing them. If present, Kaidan or Ashley respond dryly that it's always a good idea to RTFM, which confuses Liara somewhat. ("Right. It's always good to RTFM, ma'am." "To... what?") *After discovering it was Cerberus who used rachni at Depot Sigma-23, Liara will state that "Cerberus may be a bigger threat than we had assumed." *On the Citadel, when talking to Charles Saracino, if Shepard asks Saracino about what Terra Firma stands for, Saracino will reply saying that Earth must stand firm against alien influence, to which Liara will reply saying that "what some of these people are saying are a bit, bigoted." *On Ilos, after Shepard ends the conversation with Vigil to resume the pursuit of Saren, Liara will ask Shepard to wait and suggest that they spend a little more time talking to Vigil, as this represents an opportunity to learn more about the Protheans. Shepard can either insist that they leave, in which case Liara apologizes for losing sight of the main goal, or can agree to ask more questions of Vigil. (Vigil states, however, that its ability to answer questions is limited, and Shepard can only ask the same questions of it that were available earlier.) Talk to Squadmate There are certain areas where if you talk to Liara, she will offer her opinion. *On the Citadel: **When near the Relay Monument, talking to Liara will cause her to remark that the relays were the Protheans' greatest creations and offer additional comments about the symbolism behind the monument. **When near the Krogan Monument, Liara comments that "Some want to see this krogan monument removed. But it is important to remember our history... Even if those memories make us uncomfortable." **In Dock 422, Liara is transfixed by the sight of the Citadel, which she refers to as the greatest achievement of the Protheans. **When spoken to at the Council's chambers in the Citadel Tower, she expresses her awe at standing in the very place where the Council makes "important decisions" that affect trillions of lives. **In Flux, if you talk to Liara, she will be prompted to say "Why is the music in these places always so loud? It almost seems as if the people here want an excuse not to talk to each other." **In Chora's Den, Liara will say, "We asari are more accepting of our sexuality than most other species. Some club owners like to exploit this by hiring us as dancers." Spontaneous Sometimes Liara will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *If Liara is in the squad during Ilos: Trench Run, she marvels at what secrets might be held by the Prothean bunker, annoying the other squad member and causing them to remind her of why they are there. Liara then apologizes for getting caught up in the moment and expresses her wish to study the ruins after the mission is completed. Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Liara will voice her opinions. *During Priority: Palaven: **On the shuttle, Liara stares in horror at Palaven burning and asks Shepard if Earth had to suffer the same fate. After Shepard answers in the positive, Liara says "Shepard, I am so sorry." **After finding out about the death of Primarch Fedorian from General Corinthus, Liara tells Shepard that the turian line of succession is very clear, with the next more meritorious eligible. **While talking about Adrien Victus, Liara gives a little background on him to Shepard once the Commander asks about him. **If chosen to repair the comm tower, Liara tells Shepard "I'll get right on it. If you can keep husks from climbing up behind me, I would appreciate it." **If Garrus is not present, ***After meeting with Victus, Liara expresses her worries for her homeworld. Shepard assures her that they will try their best whatever the odds to which she smiles. *During Priority: Eden Prime: **On the shuttle, Liara reflects "Eden Prime, this is where it all began". She reminisces about the origins of their journey. She expresses distress at the colonists' suffering at the hands at Cerberus, wanting to save them if she could. **After determining the existence of a living Prothean, Liara is very excited at the revelation, talking about their apparent culture and how it relates to the ancient asari. **After Shepard is able to access the information stored in the Prothean data banks, Liara surmises that it must be the Cipher which they got back on Feros years ago. **After awakening the Prothean, Liara cautions Shepard to proceed carefully, saying that it has been 50,000 years for them which likely has been just a minute for the Prothean. *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **While on the shuttle, Liara will reassure Wrex that they'll bring the female krogan back. Wrex will say, "I appreciate that Liara. I wouldn't want anyone else along for the ride." Alternatively, if Wrex no longer trusts Shepard, Liara will defend their choice to destroy the genophage cure data, leading Wrex to assure her he has no grudge against her as well. **Conversing with the Urdnot leader before heading to the elevator brings out interesting exchanges with Liara: ***When Shepard asks about Wrex's inside source, he will not reveal it, brushing it off by making a comment about it being the sort of thing the Shadow Broker would know about: "Too bad I don't know him. Or her." Liara will reply, "I'm sure the Broker was very busy." ***When he mentions that curing the genophage would enable the krogan to return to "saving everyone else from giant monsters", Liara remarks that he's never going to let anyone forget about the Rachni Wars. Wrex adds that asari never stop reminding everyone how better-looking they are. ***As Wrex states that the krogan would fight to protect Tuchanka, Liara states that what she always liked about him. Wrex asks if she's referring to his smoldering good looks. Chuckling, Liara admits that's one thing and adds that he's never given up and that determination's about to pay off. ***If Wreav is the Urdnot leader and asked if the krogan are ready to fight Reapers he will reply that it's like asking if the asari are ready to mate. Liara sarcastically responds, "I see Wrex was the diplomat of the family". If Wrex was never recruited (or if the player started a fresh Mass Effect 3 game) her response will be "Or if krogan can be brutish thugs." ***If Wreav is asked about the Reapers on Tuchanka he'll say something along the lines of krogan numbering the days of Reapers the minute krogan decide to join the fight. Liara notes that at least he doesn't lack for confidence. **If Kirrahe survived the attack on Virmire and is spoken to before proceeding to the elevator, he will acknowledge Liara. ***If Kirrahe was replaced by Lieutenant Tolan and Shepard asks about the tight security, Liara will comment about security leaks. **On meeting Mordin, Liara is very surprised and asks "You are back with STG?" **Upon hearing about Eve's physical and emotional distress, Liara sympathizes "Goddess, what she has been through." *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation: **Upon meeting Jack, if Lair of the Shadow Broker was completed, Liara remarks she's forgotten how angry Jack was, whereas Jack replies she barely remembered "Blue" at all. Liara also reveals that Jack's real first name is Jennifer, and says she can also find the last name if Jack asks politely. If Lair of the Shadow Broker was not completed, Liara just mentions she's heard about Jack's anger. **If Jason Prangley took Jack's place, and if Shepard reminds the teen that he should be getting the other students ready asap he'll say that they need some rest and sustenance first. Liara will confirm that she too would be exhausted after such a battle as they have had. ***Prangley mentions it's the first time he's killed. Because of the circumstances the kids were thrust in, if EDI is not around to speak her opinion Liara expresses that she hates the war even more. *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **On the shuttle, Liara says "My sources said something about Reapers on Tuchanka, nothing about turians." *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **On the shuttle, Liara explains to Shepard the turians' motivations for planting a bomb, saying "To keep the krogan from becoming a threat." **On the way back to the shuttle, Liara voices her distress at Tarquin's death, saying that his sacrifice struck close to home. *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **On the shuttle, Liara worriedly comments "I don't like this. The krogan would have come prepared to fight." **Upon meeting Grunt, Liara suggests burning the rachni nests to remove the source of the problem. **Upon meeting the Breeder, Liara urges Shepard not to let the creature live. *During Priority: Tuchanka: **Upon finding the corpse of a Ravager in the tunnels, if Attican Traverse: Krogan Team was not completed before this mission, Liara will remark that the corpse looks familiar. **Upon seeing a giant Reaper barring the way to the Shroud, Liara says "I know the odds don't really mean anything to us.....But I don't think even we can make it to the tower." **When turian fighters arrive to distract the Reaper, Liara says "Goddess be with them." *During Priority: Thessia: **While talking to the Prothean VI Vendetta, when it mentions that a group of indoctrinated Protheans thought to try to control the Reapers, Liara will comment that they must've had their own Illusive Man to deal with if certain squadmates aren't present. *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **Shepard can optionally go over several Cerberus video logs. One such log details how Cerberus brought Shepard back to life from being brain-dead. This causes Shepard to wonder if maybe he's/she's just a VI that thinks he's/she's Shepard. EDI is a required squadmate for this mission, but if Liara was picked as the optional squadmate, Liara will respond, "I wish you'd told me Shepard. I knew it was really you the first time I touched you again." **Upon discovering the remains of the Human-Reaper, Liara will lament the deaths of the colonists the Collectors used to create it. Shepard will retort that the Illusive Man probably didn't care about saving them. In turn, Liara will wonder if being distant from others could give all the answers. Shepard assures her that she'll never be like the Illusive Man. Spontaneous Sometimes Liara will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During Priority: Palaven: **After General Corinthus asks the team to destroy the comm towers, Liara says "I see the comm tower, its next to the barricade in front of Palaven." **If Garrus is not present, ***Upon encountering Marauders, Liara exclaims "Shepard, those Reapers look like turians." ***While fighting off waves of husks from the barricade, Liara caught in an adrenaline rush, shouts "I've got them in my sights. Come on! Who's next?" ***After Shepard informs Corinthus about proceeding on foot, Liara asks "How far, Shepard?" ***While heading towards Victus's position on foot, Liara comments on the grisly state of Palaven. She wonders where Garrus would have been there in the crisis, to which Shepard responds that he would have been pissed and been right in the middle of it all. ***On the way, after a turian fighter nearly crashes into the team, Liara exclaims "That was a little closer than I like." ***When James Vega asks when the batarians and the krogan are going to join the war, Liara and Shepard explain the diplomatic problems involved. ***While fighting Reapers in Victus's encampment, in response to James's comment "Its been a brutal fight for these guys", Liara replies "But the tide's turning, I can feel it." *During Priority: Eden Prime: **Upon landing, Liara says that there's no one around, advising to head towards the dig site. ***If Shepard has the Spacer background, they comment that on losing a ship, one can always move onto another one, which can apply to the colonists' situation. Liara replies that despite all that, people will still remember the trauma they went through. ***If Shepard has the Colonist background, they comment on Mindoir's rebuilding and how it was never the same as before, to which Liara hopes that Eden Prime's colonists grow stronger after this experience. ***If Shepard has the Earthborn background, they comment on their upbringing, saying that the people of Eden Prime don't deserve their current fate, to which Liara responds "No one does". **Upon reaching the excavation site, the other squadmate jokes with Liara, asking her if she ever dug up dinosaur fossils during her digs. Liara indignantly begins on the differences between archaeology and paleontology before realising that she is being yanked around. **After finding evidence of a resistance movement, Liara tells Shepard she can get the info they find to the resistance leaders which can help them evict Cerberus off their planet. **Immediately after Shepard starts the pod's activation process, Liara cautions "Cerberus has forces incoming. We need to hold this position." **When Shepard asks how much longer it will take to activate the pod, if EDI is not present, Liara shouts "We are almost there!" **During a break in the Cerberus attack waves, Liara reminds Shepard that she can lay down a Singularity to block enemy access to ammo dumps. If EDI is present, Liara remarks "Or set up preparations for the next wave." *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation: **Upon engaging an Atlas, Liara shouts "These are civilians Shepard, we have to help them." *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **At one point in the mission, a fire will break out and the squad will briefly see a yahg take advantage of the situation to escape. If Lair of the Shadow Broker was completed and Liara is one of Shepard's squadmates, Shepard will jokingly suggest, "There goes the next Shadow Broker!" If Garrus is the other squadmate, Garrus will add his own joke that he could've sworn he heard the yahg muttering "T'Soni." Liara will reply tersely, "Not funny." If the other squadmate besides Liara isn't Garrus, Liara will reply "Not funny" directly after Shepard's joke. **After accessing the research log about the salarians' plan to uplift the yahg (the risk is deemed "minimal"), Liara says, "Obviously they've never had to fight a yahg face-to-face." *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **After emerging from the shuttle into the Tuchanka ruins, Liara comments "The level of destruction is rather amazing." **Upon saving the trapped turian soldiers from the Reaper forces, Liara says "We managed to save them all." **Meeting the Reaper forces on the last leg of the mission, Liara shouts "Not one more soldier dies today!" *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **Heading through the ruins, Liara voices her opinions on the bomb, deeming the turian fail-safe as monstrous. **Upon seeing Cerberus shuttles evacuate, Liara says "Good, our way to the bomb will be clear." *During Priority: Tuchanka: **Upon engaging hordes of husks after emerging from the shuttle, Liara exclaims "Here they come!" and "This is as bad as Palaven!" **Upon seeing the Reaper Destroyer in the distance, Liara says "Look at that Reaper. Its the end of days out there." **Upon finding out about Kalros from Eve, Liara says "Did I hear that right? Kalros, the mother of all thresher maws?" **Upon interacting with cave paintings in the City of the Ancients, Liara remarks "This isn't a side of the krogan we have seen before, it implies culture." **Upon finding the engravings of Kalros in the ancient city, if EDI is not present, Liara comments "We should leave this place." **After emerging from the ancient city into greenery and sunlight, Liara remarks that she would have liked to spend her younger days on Tuchanka, studying the ruins. **When the Urdnot leader urges Shepard to get to the Shroud, Liara remarks "Dealing with the Reaper when we get there will be another matter entirely." **Upon spotting Reaper forces in the distance, Liara remarks "Nothing stays quiet here for long." and "It isn't over yet!" **When a Brute appears and the other squadmate(except Javik) shouts a warning, Liara warns "And it brought backup." **Upon seeing Kalros hot on the heels of the tomkahs, Liara says "This planet is one giant deathtrap." **Seeing the Reaper to their left while on a bridge, Liara shouts "By the goddess! To our left!" **After a Reaper beam almost hits the squad, Liara shakily says that she is all right. **While advancing against the beam attacks from the Reaper, Liara asks "Are we really doing this?" *During Priority: The Citadel II: **In a hallway filled with dead bodies, Liara comments sadly "So many lives given. **While fighting Phantoms, Liara comments that the Phantoms' barriers are giving off bizzare dark energy readings. If James is present, he offers to cut off one's hand for her to study. Liara urges him to focus on getting to the Councilors. *During N7: Fuel Reactors, just before the Reaper forces reveal themselves, Liara will state, "Something terrible happened here." **If Ashley is also present, she will sarcastically respond, "What was your first clue?" to which Liara will reply, "The tension in your face, Lieutenant Commander." *During Namakli: Leviathan, Liara will shout that this is not a dig site, but a war zone. Category:Unique dialogue